


Why me?

by rastar



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 13:46:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14895723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rastar/pseuds/rastar
Summary: 警告:        主要角色死亡配对:        WH互攻，先WH，後HW肉注释:        Will總是想問Hannibal，為什麼是他，但是他永遠沒機會了。





	Why me?

這原本應該是個約會，正式的西裝，難打的領結，煩死人的袖扣還有領巾，他特意刮乾淨了鬍子，並且用了Hannibal會喜歡的鬚後水，這不是他第一次和Hannibal吃晚餐，但卻是最正式的一次，Hannibal說有些重要的事情想告訴他。

Will比約定時間提早了一些到達Hannibal的家，他按了電鈴禮貌的在外面等候，手裡捧著Bloom要他帶的鮮紅玫瑰和紅酒，他向來不喜歡這些東西，但是Hannibal看到應該會很開心，Will露出僵硬的微笑等待著，同時好奇Hannibal所謂的驚喜到底是什麼？

Will沒有等多久Hannibal就開了門，合身筆挺的西裝，精緻服貼的髮型，恰到好處的微笑，Hannibal接過Will帶來的禮物，領著他走進屋裡，Will看著眼前熟悉的擺設卻覺得隱隱有些不對。

Hannibal招呼他進餐廳，自己則說是要去廚房再準備些東西，Will扯出一個微笑答應，Hannibal有美好的、適合開宴會的餐廳，華麗的水晶吊燈，為餐廳妝點奢華的氣息，還有那張漂亮的實木桌子，仔細聞甚至可以聞到點松木清香，但這些都不是今晚吸引Will注意力的東西。

Abigail，他美麗可愛的女兒，只時正側躺在桌上，她長長的捲髮散落在桌面上，期間摻雜著鮮嫩的花朵，她像是在森林裡小憩的精靈，白皙的臉蛋上面頰微紅，像是見到情人而情竇初開的少女，她小巧的唇異常鮮紅而更顯得嬌鮮欲滴。

她長而捲像是小扇子一般的眼睫上有著晶瑩的冰霜，皮膚泛著藍，身上泛著寒氣，彷彿冬日仙子降臨人間，她的表情看起來如此安詳，彷彿下一秒就會張開她靈動的眼睛甜甜的呼喚他，但他知道那再也不可能了。

Will望著Abigail的眼神變得迷離，他可愛的美麗的女兒啊！Hannibal從他的後面悄悄接近，他手裡拿著塊沾了乙醚的手帕，他衣裝筆挺的，此時的動作更像是一位紳士想要用手帕拂去身上塵埃，或許他也正是這麼想的。

Hannibal從Will的身後靠近，將乙醚手帕罩到Will的口鼻部上，幾乎沒有多少掙扎，Will就閉上眼放鬆的癱軟在Hannibal懷裡，Hannibal逐漸鬆開對Will的桎梏，他可憐的小貓鼬累壞了，他應該得到他應有的休息。

就在Hannibal完全鬆手的剎那，Will抓住壓著他口鼻的手往上推，並緊抓住Hannibal的手將扭到身後，同時快速移到Hannibal背後朝他的膝蓋後踢了一腳強迫他跪下，Will搶過Hannibal的手帕，用那東西摀住Hannibal的臉讓他吸入那些氣體。

一切發生的那麼自然，彷彿安排好的一樣，Will把Hannibal抬上樓，雖然他以往的規定是食物是不能帶上樓的，但是對方可以成為特例，他畢竟是特別的，Will為Hannibal除去衣物，露出他被合身三件套所遮掩的像是獵豹一般的身材，精瘦有力，旁人難以想像西裝下會有這麼好的身材。

Will親吻膜拜著Hannibal，彷彿他是他世界裡的唯一。

他用床旁邊早已準備好的繩子將Hannibal的四肢綁在床柱上，他將Hannibal的雙腳大大撐開，露出他身後的縫隙，Will拿過床頭放的潤滑液，將那冰冷的東西倒在手上，隨後將它抹到Hannibal的後穴。

事實證明這倒是多此一舉，Hannibal的後面早就已經潤滑好，Will甚至可以把自己毫不費勁的送進去，Hannibal是如此濕滑而且緊緻，Will抽送了幾下，受不了這種刺激射在了Hannibal身體裡。

Will倒在Hannibal身上喘氣著，而此時Hannibal已經醒了，他正溫柔的看著趴在他胸膛上喘息的Will，那是一幅多美麗的景象，值得他將這幕永恆的記在腦中。

當Will休息夠了之後他將自己抽出Hannibal的身體，垂軟的陰莖在離開時帶出了點點白濁，為此刻的氣氛更添幾分淫靡，Will再將潤滑劑倒在手上，他這次則是伸手摸向自己的身後，藉著潤滑開拓著自己。

Will同時低頭與Hannibal擁吻著，Hannibal激烈的回應他，他們親吻著好像下一秒就是世界末日，或是FBI將會破門而入。

將自己潤滑好的Will伸手去撫弄Hannibal的陰莖，Hannibal早就等待已久，火熱的巨大再Will手裡一跳一跳的，Will抬起腰調整好角度，扶著Hannibal的陰莖對準自己後面，緩緩地坐了下去。

Will深呼吸閉上眼，感受著Hannibal的巨大一點一滴地開拓自己，享受兩人合而為一的感覺，如此親密彷彿連靈魂都合成一體，兩人之間再也沒有分你我。

當Hannibal完全插入底的時候，Will並不急著動，他伸手去拿放在枕頭下的利刃，坐起身用那銳利的刀鋒在Hannibal肋弓下劃了一刀，精確而優雅，同時抬起臀部，在Hannibal身上抽插自己，刀刃淺淺的只割破真皮層尚未到達肌肉組織，血液從刀口散布開來，染紅了純白的床單，Hannibal發出了一聲既像嘆息又像呻吟的聲音。

Will對Hannibal露出一個自然的微笑，輕輕吻去刀口附近的血，並且以緩慢的頻率操著自己，下一刀他戳入了Hannibal的左胸腔。

Will立刻將刀子拔出來，外界的大氣立即灌入胸腔中，Hannibal開始大聲喘氣，儘管他自己竭力避免，但還是一臉痛苦的看著Will，Will只是加快腰身的頻率。

刀子被拋棄到地毯上，掉落的毫無聲響，Will將手伸進Hannibal的胸腔，觸摸著那在應激狀態下快速搏動的心臟。

碰通、碰通，這就是一個人生命的中樞，如此脆弱又如此美麗，Will握住那跳躍中的生命，Hannibal張大嘴看著他，他似乎是想要說些甚麼，卻說不出話來，只能發出一些氣聲。

Will握緊Hannibal的心臟，感受著Hannibal最後的生命在他手中一點一滴的流逝，直到最後Hannibal張大了眼，瞳孔散大，徹底了無聲息。

Will微笑，伸手拿出他藏在自己的衣物裡的槍，將槍放到Hannibal的手中，將對方的食指塞到板機中，Will將槍口對準自己的額頭，握著Hannibal的手。

扣下了板機。

 

The End

 

標題的Why me是Will想問博士的話，他不懂為何博士會執著於他，也不懂為何博士要這樣玩弄他，但是最終他沒有問出口。Will看到Aby後就進入了博士的思想模式，所以才會用乙醚和刀之類的器具，畢竟如果只是Will的話大概就直接開槍了事。

Will所做的事就是博士原本要對Will做的事，除了最後Will選擇自殺，而如果是博士的話他大概會X屍，嗯你懂得那個，然後解決屍體後繼續生活，所以博士是被自己玩死的。

Aby是被Hannibal先用CO毒死以後再拿丟到冰庫裡的，最後要放上桌前再用乾冰(液體CO2)再浸泡一遍，所以才有飄散著寒氣的視覺效果，因為CO中毒的人屍體的皮膚和黏膜會呈現粉紅色，異常美麗，博士想要把Aby的美麗留下來。

 

然後這篇沒啥劇情啦，就是三次元過得太不爽，所以寫來發洩的暗黑文XDDDDDDDD


End file.
